


Camilla's Full Fury

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hyper Scat, Hyper Soiling, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: You don’t just laugh at one of Camilla’s siblings and get away with it. After making that fatal mistake, you the reader have to deal with Camilla’s full fury.
Kudos: 32





	Camilla's Full Fury

**Author's Note:**

> !READ ME! 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains SCAT STUFF (diapers)! Only read if you’re into that; probably don’t read the tags if you’re not so you don’t get grossed out. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

“You do NOT make fun of my family, dearie~”

You hear Camilla speak those words and rapidly realize your tour of Nohr’s expansive castle halls has turned into an express ticket to the ground. The moment you pointed at that odd looking prince’s puffed up collar and giggled, Camilla shifted her demeanor entirely. That soft, vaguely maternal manner of guiding you around the grounds has evaporated in an instant. In its place, an attitude somewhere between a mother bear protecting her cubs and a cat playing with its prey has suddenly sprung to life. 

You feel Camilla gripping your shoulders. That tender touch of hers is gone; the brute strength of an axe wielding, dragon riding warrior princess takes its place. You’re shoved down with brutal force, knocked down in one powerful shove! In seconds, you go from strong and on your feet to writhing in pain on your back. 

Camilla smiles deviously at your wincing face and grit teeth. She slowly trots towards you, letting those clicks of her heels against the floor really rub in how powerless you are beneath her. She adjusts her position, parting one leg on either side of your shoulders. You look up… Camilla panties are on full display from a perfect upskirt view. At least there’s a little solace in this brutal treatment… gods, what an ass! Just looking at that fat jiggling bottom seems to ease some of the pain of that brutal smackdown. 

To your amazement, that luscious pair of cheeks seems to get bigger by the moment… they’re getting closer! Camilla’s underwear is looming nearer and nearer; she’s bending at the knee to plant that fat ass on your face! You don’t know whether to resist or thank a deity at this spectacular sight growing closer and closer. Surely this angry woman has something rotten in store for you, but just for a moment, you can’t help but ignore this looming assured danger and let your libido do the talking. You smile like a fool as those big bouncy ass cheeks get closer and closer and…

PLAP! You can actually hear Camilla’s bottom press against you face, hitting your excited expression with a force almost like a reverse spanking. You audibly giggle; you can’t help it, how can anyone not get excited with this perfect ass smashed against their face? Camilla shifts her weight a little as you do, sprawling her legs out on her knees and placing a majority of her weight squarely on your skull. Despite the mild discomfort, you soldier on beneath this luscious pile of woman undeterred.

“Have fun down there, dearie~” Camilla teases. “You’re going to be beneath me for a long, long while~”

You’re undeterred by that ominous statement. You heed her advice to have fun and clamp both your hands onto that panty-clad ass and savour it. Oh, this is heaven! What sort of reprisal could Camilla even be contemplating here? This isn’t punishment, it’s heaven! 

You get your answer not long after. Camilla shifts her weight off of your head and her gut grumbles…

PRRFFT~! 

A… A fart? D-did Camilla just fart in your face!?

PRRRRFFFFFFFFTTT~!

There’s no mistaking this second one. A gale of girl fumes comes roaring out of her asshole through the fabric of her panties smacking right against your stunned mug! 

“I’ve got the blood of some pretty powerful progenitor gods running through my veins, you know~” Camilla explains. “All of the royal family gets a benefit or two from this sort of dragon blood. Some are wise, some are strong…”

Your eyes catch a glimpse of something moving beneath Camilla’s panties. Is there something in there? ...H-holy shit, that’s her asshole! She’s got the biggest ring you’ve ever seen and it’s flexing to a diameter you thought impossible! Worse yet, there’s something emerging out from that distending void, the unmistakable shape and crackle of a firm, hard, freshly baked log of waste poking out her panties.

“Me? I’ve got bowels that could put a dragon to shame~” Camilla giggles.

The moment Camilla’s done speaking, her bottom flexes even wider, letting that enormous turd fill her panties to an absurd degree! Just this one hefty log of fresh girl poo is enough to fill most of the space in her underwear, leaving an uncomfortably small amount of idle space between your face and that bulging mass of hot soiled panties. You recoil a bit, trying to dodge that hot mess, hoping that it’ll stop before it ends up touching your precious face. It has to stop soon right? There’s no way a pretty lady like Camilla can take a dump that huge and still have turds ready to cut in reserve?

It just keeps coming. The speed of her movement only seems to increase. The precious space between you and soiled underwear gets so horribly thin. You fear the worse. It’s going to tap you soon! Is there any way you can-

SPLAT~! Camilla speeds up the process for you. Instead of letting that mass of hot shit slowly and steadily press against your face, she decides she wants you to suffer now. Camilla shifts her weight again, putting her center of gravity right on her ass, sitting on your face as she shits away. Your face is smothered by a world of squishing warm cotton as Camilla continues to fill and fill her panties…

“Do you like that, seat?” Camilla begins. “That’s all you are now honey, my seat. You’re my comfortable place to sit until I wear you thin and break you into a poopy panty loving pervert~ Now… I think it’s time I REALLY broke you in~” 

It’s hard to hear beneath the cacophony of crackles and gut noises underneath Camilla’s ass, but you can make something out. She’s grunting, straining in effort. Almost on cue, you can hear the solid mass coiling out of her at double speed. You can feel the weight of her soiled bottom ramp up to absurdity! Logs of shit as thick as your wrist are snaking out of her with speed, and seemingly endlessly! 

That poor pair of panties Camilla’s bastardizing into a diaper steadily shift their form. Now with over a dozen pounds of fresh cable packing them full, they just look like a huge messy blob completely eclipsing your face. Somehow they’ve not split asunder and let all that filth hit your face… perhaps they’re enchanted somehow to prevent that? Camilla doesn’t seem concerned in the slightest they’ll rupture, especially as she grits her teeth and bears down even harder…

“F-filthy seat!” Camilla grumbles. “N-no one pokes fun at my darling family and gets away with it! Ooo-OOOoooo… Enjoy your new home beneath my mess, ahahaha~!”

The rate of Camilla’s messing ramps up to absurdity, the princess grunting, straining, and cooing in bliss as yard-length turds thrash out of her body every single second! Overload with dozens of pounds of shit, that poor underwear garment shifts into distended purple cushion of steaming girl mess, shifting form to look more like a bean bag chair than any garment of clothing! Your whole head’s pressed underneath the hot mass of freshly excreted waste and the huge pile is steadily eclipsing more and more of you! Soon your shoulders are covered, your ribs, your stomach… good gods, she just keeps going! Camilla’s knees have left the ground as her huge underwear bulge half the size of her body reaches over a hundred pounds in weight. And yet she just keeps going and going…

“N-nnngh~!” Camilla grunts in a mix of anger and sultry glee. “A-aaagrgh~ Anyone who makes Cammy mad gets to feel her wrath~!”

Feel her wrath you do. Camilla carries on for minutes on end, blissfully packing her panties to capacity and beyond atop your face. Soon enough, the only sight of you beneath that truly enormous soiled panty bulge is a pair of feet sticking out from beneath the front of her panties. The bewitching beauty turned human shit factory just keeps pumping away without a care in the world, even as her feet leave the ground beneath the immense mound pressed against you. Shouldn’t this… crush you? Shouldn’t you be unable to breath choked under the fumes of all of Camilla’s cable? Perhaps this underwear is enchanted to prevent that too… Camilla does this often enough to have this planned out?

Atop your soiled prison, Camilla lounges back against her overpacked panties, relaxing in her own underwear as if it were a bed. Corrin would surely be furious once he saw she’d messed herself again… ah, but he’d understand. All she had to do was pin him beneath her panties instead tonight and he’d forgive her for wasting precious poopy on some lowly guest.


End file.
